podcast_the_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck E. Cheese with Jamie Loftus
"Chuck E. Cheese with Jamie Loftus" is Episode 104 of Podcast: The Ride, hosted by Mike Carlson, Jason Sheridan, and Scott Gairdner, with Jamie Loftus. "Chuck E. Cheese with Jamie Loftus" was released on July 12th, 2019. Synopsis Jamie Loftus (The Bechdel Cast) joins us to discuss corporate intrigue, orphaned mice, proper costume cleaning, and the wild history of Chuck E. Cheese. Photos ChuckECheeseTodd1.jpeg|Shout out to Todd Horchner for his 25 years of service. Thank You King. ChuckECheeseTodd2.jpeg|Shout out to Todd Horchner for his 25 years of service. Thank You King. ChuckECheeseYoutube.jpeg|Is YouTube making fun of us? Chuck E. Covers Scott asked for fans to send in art of the Chuck E Cheese characters on different albums and movie posters. Here are some of the submissions, including Scott's own creations: Chuck E Cover Scott 1.jpeg|Credit to Scott Gairdner Chuck E Cover Scott 2.jpeg|Credit to Scott Gairdner Chuck E Cover Scott 3.jpeg|Credit to Scott Gairdner Chuck E Cover Scott 4.jpeg|Let's keep em coming. #ChuckECovers - Credit to Scott Gairdner Chuck E Cover Scott by M0nkeed.jpeg|Great episode! What album cover isn't improved by Charles Entertainment Cheese. - @Credit to M0nkeed Chuck E Cover Scott by probablydavid.jpeg|#ChuckECovers gets weird - Credit to @probablydavid Chuck E Cover Scott by ChrisGainesReal.jpeg|Henema of the State - Credit to @ChrisGainesReal Chuck E Cover by @ChrisGainesReal 2.jpeg|only in cheese - Credit to @ChrisGainesReal Chuck E Cover Scott by Dystopika.jpeg|Credit to @Dystopika Chuck E Cover by Bobby.jpeg|Credit to Bobby who asked for no credit. #ChuckECovers #Pas Chuck CEC.png|Credit to Me, I made this Chuck E Cover by varsityoptimism.jpg|Credit to varsityoptimism Chuck E Cover by good_or_deatheater.jpg|Credit to good_or_deatheater Chuck E Cover by Goosechumps.jpg|Credit to Goosechumps Chuck E Cover by Heynongmanxvx.jpg|Credit to Heynongmanxvx Chuck E Cover by JohhnyHaze 1.jpg|Credit to JohhnyHaze Chuck E Cover by JohhnyHaze 2.jpg|Credit to JohhnyHaze Chuck E Cover by JohhnyHaze 3.jpg|Credit to JohhnyHaze Chuck E Cover by JohhnyHaze 4.jpg|Credit to JohhnyHaze Chuck E Cover by MisanthropeX.jpg|Credit to MisanthropeX Chuck E Cover by podcastdope.png|Credit to podcastdope Chuck E Cover by Ryan T.jpg|Credit to Ryan T Chuck E Cover by Neil O 1.jpg|Credit to Neil O Chuck E Cover by Neil O 2.jpg|Credit to Neil O Chuck E Cover by Neil O 3.jpg|Credit to Neil O Chuck E Cover by Neil O 4.jpg|Credit to Neil O Credit to Jeff D.jpg|Credit to Jeff D Chuck E Cover by Alec S.jpg|Credit to Alec S Chuck E Cover by Mike D.jpg|Credit to Mike D Chuck E Cover by Mike D 2.jpg|Credit to Mike D Chuck E Cover by Andrew K 1.jpeg|This one’s for @scottgairdner - Credit to Andrew K Chuck E Cover by Andrew K 2.jpeg|I heard the masters for this one got burned up in the 2008 UMG Fire �� #chuckecovers #impulserecords by Andrew K Chuck E Cover by @vlogzilla_.jpeg|Credit to @vlogzilla_ Chuck E Cover by @Beforetheyattak 1.jpeg|Credit to @Beforetheyattak Chuck E Cover by @Beforetheyattak 2.jpeg|Credit to @Beforetheyattak Chuck E Cover by @leahablur 1.jpeg|I felt inspired. (Old Chuck Road by Lil Mouse X and 1977 by Helen Henny) - Credit to @leahablur Chuck E Cover by @leahablur 2.jpeg|I felt inspired. (Old Chuck Road by Lil Mouse X and 1977 by Helen Henny) - Credit to @leahablur Chuck E Cover by @leahablur 3.jpeg|aaaand here's a ~hilarious~ movie poster starring everyone's favorite rat - Credit to @leahablur Chuck E Cover by @thisislux.png|In the Aeroplane Over the Cheese (1998) - Credit to @thisislux Chuck E Cover by @ThatKeithONeil.jpeg|“IT WAS A HOT SUMMER NIGHT AND THE PIZZA WAS BURING, THE CHEESE WAS FLOWING OVER THE SAUCE...” - Credit to @ThatKeithONeil Chuck E Cover by @tyholtz1.jpeg|Rumor has it, that if you sync up Purple Floyd's iconic album "Dark Side of the Munch" to the loop on the TVs at Chuck E. Cheese, it's like the music and the footage are corresponding to each other - Credit to @tyholtz1 Chuck E Cover by @DAPsMurray.jpeg|I am sorry for any nightmares this induces - Credit to @DAPsMurray Chuck E Cover by @Rapmatazz.jpeg|No regrets (some regrets) - Credit to @Rapmatazz Chuck E Cover by @ShawnResponts.jpeg|Credit, to @ShawnResponts Chuck E Cover by @darthryan.jpeg|Cred it to @darthryan Chuck E Cover by @Pezlort 1.jpeg|“It’s only Pizza Rolls” - Credit to @Pezlort Chuck E Cover by @Pezlort 2.jpeg|“Pepperoni Artichoke Hearts Club Band” - Credit to @Pezlort Chuck E Cover by @dottsthoughts.jpeg|Shame on you. (Chuck E. is still cancelled) - Credit to @dottsthoughts Chuck E Cover by @cloudykatecos 1.jpeg|I guess some of the members of the Make Believe Band are going solo... - Credit to @cloudykatecos Chuck E Cover by @cloudykatecos 2.jpeg|I guess some of the members of the Make Believe Band are going solo... - Credit to @cloudykatecos Links Please enjoy, as @radscorpion69 put it, "Helen getting friendzoned by Chuck". https://twitter.com/PodcastTheRide/status/1150087200425435137 Videos